Contest
by Epictwist
Summary: Set in the Medieval ages, Percival (Percy Jackson), is to fight for the princess's (Thalia) hand. With his brother, Tyler (Tyson), at his side, he enters the contest and fights many of our fellow demigods. However, every other demigod has their own plans. Romances arise, secrets are revealed, and conspiracy's are uncovered. R&R please, Epictwist.
1. Sail

**A/N: This story does not have Camp Half-Blood, nor any demigods or monsters. Instead, this story is set in medieval times, where knight fought against knight for honor and prestige, or in this case, a princess's hand in marriage. I thought of this idea while watching Duncan+Isolde one day, and to tell you the truth, its stuck with me since, so I decided just to get it out of my head and on paper. Oh, and did I mention I am NOT Rick Riordan. If I was, I wouldn't be spending my free time writing ****_fan fiction _****now would I? Please R&R!**

**First, I may have to explain a few things. The "Big Three" are kings, while all lesser gods are lords and ladies (Or 'Lairds' For some of the more Scottish characters.) The demigods (The ones I have included in the story) are the sons and daughters (Or bastard children) of all the lords, ladies, Kings, or Queens, the only queen really being Hera. Another thing to bear in mind: this is not historical fiction. In order to keep many of the characters ****_in _****their characters, some of them may have, say... flame-throwers (SPOILER!) But other than that, I have tried my best to keep in line with the medieval world being the setting. So, as I said before, Sit back, relax, and read!(and review please!)**

T'was a warm summers day on the Isle where Percival lived. Percival took in a long breath and let it out, the salt flavored air streaming through his veins. He opened his eyes onto the harbor where surrounding their large island, many ships, bearing the banner of his father, sailed around. Some, fishing ships, others, warships, sitting as peacefully as a content duck in the cold, salty waters. The handsome prince gazed across the cerulean plain, soaking in it's power and it's majesty. However, with his eyes as sharp as a hawks, Percival saw on the horizon a ship, but one not bearing the colors of his fathers kingdom. A bit confused at the arrival of the strange colors of it, Percival left his royal chamber and jogged up the steep, stony depths to the top of the highest tower the ancient fortress had.

Once at the top, he walked swiftly over to the edge, tapping one of the look-outs on the shoulder. "Master watchman? Of what tribe is that ship's origin?" He asked.

The look-out's eyes scanned the horizon. "Blast it m'lord! That vessel had escaped my view! Fortunate you found it for me my Prince." he chuckled. The look-out reached for an old telescoped and opened it to it's fullest length.

"Devil's Horns, majesty! "T'is a ship from the mainland! A ship from King Zeus, Ruler of Olympica!"

"What?" Percival asked. "Lend me the scope, man! I must see this thing myself! After all, t'was I who spotted the blasted thing."

The look-out quickly handed the telescope over to Percival, the prince taking it and putting it to his eye.

"T'is a ship! From the ruler of Olympica! The majestic eagle hangs o'er it's sail like a frightful creature of the morn! It's to small to be a warship, however. T'wouldn't last an hour against our fleet." Percival collapsed the telescope, handing it the the look-out. "I go to tell my father this news. Perhaps it is a messenger."

"Perchance you are right, majesty! I shall keep a wet eye on the vessel, and alert if I glance anything suspicious." The watchman saluted.

Percival left the gaurd quickly, descending the staircase madly, trying to find his father. He found him in the courtyard, walking alongside Tyler, Percival's bastard half-brother.

Tyler, poor Tyler, had only one eye, his other being scratched out by a savage crow when he was only seven. Not only did the crow take Tyler's eye, but molested his face, scarring it till Tyler was more hideous to gaze upon than an old wench with a grand case of the pox. However, Tyler was loved by all, once the people had seen through the poor thing's deranged features, they found him as sweet as a drop of honey, but on the flip side, he could drive a hammer deep into the head of any man brave or insane enough to laugh at his face. Tyler grew to be a tall, broad man, built like a moving wall, and he was one of Percival's best friends in the kingdom.

"My king!" Percival called to his father, "My king! A ship from the mainland approaches! A ship from King Zeus!"

King Paul La Sidon turned his handsome head towards his son. "Percival, my son, T'would be reckless for King Zeus to descend upon us from the sea! With one ship no less?" The king turned to Tyler.

"Bloody cocky if you ask me, majesty. I propose we burn the ship and send the Eagle (Zeus's Banner) back to Zeus." Tyler suggested.

"I believe it's mission is not to attack, my King, but to bring a message. King Zeus is not that ill in the head." Percival deduced.

King La Sidon smiled. "That cursed woman he calls his queen would be enough to make any man ill in the head, my son."

"I would not take any chances, majesty." Tyler announced. "I believe you should be heavily guarded, in case an assassin be hiding on that ship."

"A wise thought, Tyler." King La Sidon decided. "Quick, call for my finest guards to protect me from any sort of villainy."

"Your wish is my command, majesty." Tyler said, as he bowed.

King la Sidon turned to his heir. "My son, let us see this ship you claim to be bearing with it a message."

...

The guards took their rightful position round the monarch as the ship closed in quickly, docking. A tall, fair haired man jumped from the deck of the small ship and ace across the harbor toward the king.

"Hold if ye value your soul, knave!" Tyler roared. The man skidded to a stop, a dozen feet in front of King La Sidon.

"Please, comrades!" The man said. "I am Lord Hermanez, chief messenger of King Zeus, Lord master of all Olympica!"

"Yes, we are all _very_ impressed with your title, Lord. What business brings you close to Atlantica, the Domain of the Horse?"

The Currier bowed lowly and took a letter from his ouch, opened it, and spake. "Kings and lords from across the world, I, King Zeus of Olympica, cordially invite your sons and princes to come and try their luck at winning the hand of my beautiful daughter, Princess Thalia, and, if they succeed, also inherit a half of my domain, the Domain of the Eagle."

King Le Sidon laughed. "The fool overstepped himself. Conquered too much territory, and now he has not the manpower to control it. Now he wishes to thrust his excess land on all the other monarchs, hoping to rid himself a few headaches. The princess, i can only deduce, is a small diamond atop a large lump of coal. Go to your king and tell him nay, that King Paul la Sidon does not wish to be included in this insane game of his."

"Majesty," Lord Hermanez said, "I come from the king's own fortress, and I know that, for a fact, Princess Thalia has no wish to be wed. However, her mother, Queen Hera, has struck a deal with the fair princess. She will wed the victorious prince, or lord's son, who defeats the opposing prince or lord's son either by death or yielding. In fact, the princess denied the bargain until the lands were added. I do not know why a woman would want lands, but I am only a messenger; it is not my place to deal in those sort of things."

The king's thick eyebrows furrowed. "Percival, my son. You are a man now. Decide. Will you stay here with me, and rule Atlantica after my stead, or shall you fight for the princess's hand, and gain your own land?"

Percival eyed the messenger. "Lord Hermanez, is the princess as beautiful as you claim? Speak truthfully, now, I am in no mood to travel miles over this wet desert only to fin an ugly old hag my bride to be."

"Prince, the princess has eyes that shine like the evening sun, skin that has the smoothness of silk, and dark hair, dark as the moonless night is black." Hermanez smiled, "Indeed, Prince, I would wager my head that the Princess is one of the most beautiful women in the world."

Percival smiled, "Then, with your neck against my sword, I choose to fight for the Princess and the lands that are provided." He turned to his father. "I choose to leave, Majesty."

"So shall it be done, Percival my son. I give unto you my blessing and my fastest ship, to carry you over these waters, and I also give you the employ of Tyler, your brother, to guard you and to council you, for he has counciled me many a time, and I have found his words to be wise. Sail, my son. Sail."

**Not too shabby, eh? If any of you reading this have any ideas, or would like to edit this in any way, or would like to critique this in any way, you are welcome to it. **

**- Epictwist**


	2. Olympica

The sleek ship seemed to almost skip across the water, it's large sails stretching at it's fullest. The banner of Atlantica rippled in the wind, the sun being reflected off the silver threads that bordered the head of the horse. Percival stood at the very front of the ship, feeling the wind whip through his dark hair, a smile spreading over his face.

"You are content on the sea?" Tyler asked.

Percival turned to his brother. "Tyler, my home has been the sea since I was an infant, and, with luck, it shall continue to be my abode until my soul leaves my body."

"Prince, you are a romantic."

"A romantic, brother?" Percival questioned, "Nay, merely a man whose one true love is the sea."

Tyler chuckled. "Your love may change women, sire."

"Do you mean Princess Thalia?" Percival asked.

"Indeed. Once a man takes a woman, it should be his mission to never look at any other lady. His wife must be his one and only." Tyler preached.

"Yes, so our father told us. Yet, here you are Tyler, a bastard son of my father." Percival said.

"Prince," Tyler frowned, "We should endeavor not to follow in our elder's footsteps, but blaze our own trail, and proceed farther than they ever had."

"Tyler, I believe that t'is not I, but t'is _you _who are the romantic." Percival chided. Tyler smirked at Percival's comment. "When shall we make port in Olympica?" Percival asked.

"Shortly, sire. At this speed we should dock in half of a day. After that, a day of travel to reach the city of Olympica." Tyler calculated.

"And, after that, I meet my queen."

"If you manage to survive." Tyler added.

Percival furrowed his brow. "Excuse me, brother? You confuse me. Am I not the best sword in all of Atlantica?" He asked. TThe question lingered heavily in the air. "Well, explain Tyler, and explain with all swiftness."

Tyler sighed. "Sire," He explained, "You are indeed the best sword in Atlantica. However, the world extends much farther than Atlantica. There are many more swordsmen in the world, sire, and though you are well trained in the art, there will always be those who are deadlier with the sword than you, I'm afraid."

"Watch your tongue, Tyler, for it is like a leaf. The more it waggles, the more in danger it is of falling off all together." Percival threatened.

"I was merely asking you to watch your surroundings on the battlefield as well as off it. I have heard that at these types of gatherings, assassins can come from any direction."

"I take your words of advice, Tyler. I thank you."

"It is my mission to serve the until the end, Sire, however long or short that that time may be." Tyler bowed.

...

A day and a half after, the tall, white, pristine walls of Olympica came into view. Banners blew in the wind steadily, as many commoner people flooded into the gates. The city had an almost magnetic feel. Everything, the people, the winds, the mountains, even the light seemed to try to enter into the grand city. Percival looked on the celestial-like city, overwhelmed by the beauty of the walls.

"Devil's Horns... This must be where God himself sits!"

Tyler smiled. "Sire, an apples peel may have a more beautiful golden hue, but the pome is only as desirous as the next."

"Yes, but to gaze on the skin of certain apples is to feast forever on it's beauty." Percival countered. The prince kicked his steed forward, galloping toward the gates.

"Gaze for too long, sire, and I fear that the fruit may turn rotten." Tyler muttered as he urged his horse onward, swiftly matching Percival's speed, and signalling the rest of the men who had traveled with them on the ship.

The gates were wide open, as a mother opens her arms wide to a son or daughter. The smells, the sounds, the sight of the city embraced all who entered. The aura of the place gave happiness and peace to those who entered. The feel of it was warm and soft. Percival decided, if there were a heaven on earth, this must of been where it was. The people all around smiled, sang and danced as the light from the sun gently fell on them. They seemed to be angels, that is to say, creatures of unmatched beauty. Percival, looking back, saw Tyler now entering the passage to this haven, however, his face did not match Percival's. As Tyler watched the scene, his mouth turned more south, his one eye sadly scanning all it could take in.

Tyler came up next to his brother. "Tyler," Percival queried, "What is the matter? Can you not feel the awesome power of this place? Indeed, I am more at home here than anywhere I have been."

"How fickle you are, Prince, and how blind. I shall not tell you what I see, but I shall pray you may open your eyes to it." Tyler said. He kicked his horse, and rode forward, Percival following, pondering at what his brother had said.

**So, how do you like the second chapter? Good? No good? Please review and tell me if you see anything that could use any fixing up, or if you would like to encourage me. By the way, Happy Valentines to one and all!**

**P.S. This is not a Perlia; remember, almost nothing is as it seems in this tale.**

**-Epictwist**


End file.
